


Vanya's:  The Catalogue

by elmey



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Picture book, fashion - Freeform, sloth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmey/pseuds/elmey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was created for the Seven Sins Challenge on LJ:  Sloth </p><p>Because really, isn't it obvious?  Sloth>Oblomov>Leisurewear>Vanya's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> Pictures courtesy of [The Man from Uncle Image Library](http://www.framecaplib.com/mfulib.htm#ep35)  
> and [](http://illyushadarling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://illyushadarling.livejournal.com/)**illyushadarling**  
>  Book Covers courtesy of [The Romance Novel Cover Generator](http://www.glassgiant.com/romance/)

 

  


 

  
  
Let's face it. One man's sloth is another man's kick back and chill time. But whether you call it _indolence_ or you call it _relaxation_ , there is no reason not to be properly dressed. After the ~~obscure references~~ rousing success of last year's **Oblomov Collection** seen above, the House of Vanya is proud to present our newest catalogue of Leisurewear for men.

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/7drdERzzfuOQ5mlbQYtZLkavcK0YYtVbCm3K_3bZvWM?feat=embedwebsite)

 

Sportswear coming up >>


	2. Vanya's:  Sportswear

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/LuTP200-7asGXmZzp4Q6WEavcK0YYtVbCm3K_3bZvWM?feat=embedwebsite)

Next page for Resortwear>>


	3. Vanya's:  Resortwear

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/VSbzvtBSfr8sVMOHelDJC0avcK0YYtVbCm3K_3bZvWM?feat=embedwebsite)

 

 

Loungewear is next>>


	4. Vanya's:  Loungewear

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/VJ_DLgVlzuSqo_XA1uePrUavcK0YYtVbCm3K_3bZvWM?feat=embedwebsite)

 

Of course we have Sleepwear>>


	5. Vanya's:  Sleepwear

 

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/4HJcJ-YfPLoSQXcRZSvteEavcK0YYtVbCm3K_3bZvWM?feat=embedwebsite)

 

The Last Word>>


	6. Vanya's:  The Last Word

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/NIUnWg0pqXAP09zJaD4JokavcK0YYtVbCm3K_3bZvWM?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
